


Aesthetic Preferences

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: M/M, Sadism, Violent Fantasies, dark humour, hypothetical noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Tseng's sick of his boss and needs to let off steam.I wanted to write something sadistic and explicit for a change. Very much NSFW.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra & Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Aesthetic Preferences

Tseng flips through videos on his phone. Rufus has been berating him all day-- complaining about trivialities, ranting at him for letting AVALANCHE get away, whinging _on_ about Tseng's men getting lost in the mines-- _Heidegger_ pinched their map!-- and now Tseng's alone, there's only one way to heal his mood:

Porn.

One good thing about Rufus' inauguration is that it has resulted in a landslide of videos featuring gingery-blond guys bound and bare and getting fucked in the mouth. Sooner or later, the President will notice this industry, and then any number of (regrettably gorgeous) men will end up executed or imprisoned for life in desert jail-- so Tseng will just have to enjoy the boom while it lasts. Though as always, most of it is not to his tastes. It's all too gentle. He does not fantasise about _loving_ the president. The better directors pose their blonds with their backs to the camera, and Tseng can accept an overabundance of muscle and an implausibly perfect arse in the name of art-- but even the best directors have a bad habit of making the blond _moan_.

Tseng does not want Rufus happy.

What Tseng wants is, he has to admit, something more akin to a snuff film. He wants Rufus strangled, hair yanked back, limbs snapped, whipped 'til he bleeds and then whipped some more. Closeup on the lacerations, lingering shots. He wants Rufus kicked to the ground and forced to take it again and again; a whole gang fucking him bloody. Salt-tears and screaming, please-- and if the screaming must stop, it should be thanks to a cock, shoved so deep down his throat he can't breathe. Tseng wants to watch his president choked to the point of unconsciousness, then revived (water, not materia, thank you-- the colder the better, for goosebumps and shivering, and Tseng wants to see the shirt stick to the nipples), and then Tseng wants him choked all over again. He wants Rufus' bones broken so many times they don't work like bones any more. So he can't ever fucking moan again. Crushed in body and spirit, so all he can say is 'thank you!' and beg for another round.

Yes. That would be a good video.

Tseng sighs, uncomfortably hard. The public don't share his preferences. Instead, he's got a choice between 'President Ruffles Surprises Stepmother With His Monster Cock' (why so much incest? What kind of depraved creatures _want_ that stuff?) and 'Terrorist Tifa Tittyfucks the President' (did Rufus commission that one himself?), and a page full of similar trash. He growls, then adds 'Sephiroth' to his search terms. Leather fills the screen.

_Now_ he's getting somewhere...

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was funny that I'd been writing fanfic for so long without writing anything porny (unless Turbulent Waters counts...). Wanted to try my hand at it! Curious whether it worked. I always headcanon Tseng as a sadist, and it's fun to (attempt to?) poke around in people's minds. Though I do wonder if I should make a separate pseud for this sort of thing in case someone wanders in expecting more 'Bakeoff'. Hrm. Well, it's tagged.


End file.
